


Friends Don't Let Friends TMI

by bob_fish



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bob_fish/pseuds/bob_fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt-ficlet from enemytosleep's prompt, "Roy finds out that Gracia knows about he and Maes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Don't Let Friends TMI

"And she gets on so well with my parents already, you know they said the other day that they'd always wanted a daughter -"

"Mmm," said Roy, taking a pull on his beer. Was this place still serving food? He could really go for a bowl of fries right now.

"And the ward sister is apparently always asking her opinion on things, which is so impressive, she's only two years out of nursing college -"

"Uh-huh," said Roy. That waitress really did have the most amazing bubble butt. Roy watched her passing and wondered vaguely if she did calisthenics or something, or if it was just genetic.

"And she always means what she says, character, that's it, character. Like remember when I told you she gave me the sign-off for Ishbal, as in do whatever you need to do to get by, just come home safe to me?"

"Yeah?" Roy unpeeled his eyes from the bartender shaking cocktails in a tight tee, and looked at Maes out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, I told her we fooled around, and she really was totally cool with it! She's amazing."

"Amazing," repeated Roy, faintly.

"She even wanted to hear all about it, now that's trust, right? She's so open-minded about it all!" Maes threw an arm around Roy and gave his shoulder a manly slap.

Who was that cartoon character again, with the giant mallet he'd pull out of nowhere to pummel those who annoyed into the ground like so many tent pegs? Roy could really go for a mallet like that right now.


End file.
